Dulces
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel esta castigado sin dulces por un mes y eso no le gusta para nada, quiere un dulce a costa de todo. (Contiene spank/nalgadas no leer si no es de su agrado)


Hay una regla que todos en el cielo deben seguir, no peleas.

Las peleas entre ángeles están totalmente prohibidas y todos lo sabían, era algo que a su padre le desagradaba por completo, una pelea sin sentido en lugar de una charla para aclarar los malentendidos, pero siempre había un malentendido que acababa en insultos, claro que su padre lograba terminar esa discusión con mano dura y todos volvían a ser felices.

Aun así había ángeles y arcángeles que pasaban más allá de insultos a golpes y eso era peor, si su padre detestaba los insultos, las peleas con golpes eran peores.

Gabriel estaba de muy mal humor, su padre le había castigado sin dulces ni golosinas por ese mes por haberle mentido sobre haber arreglado la sala de armas, todos en el cielo lo sabían y nadie le daba ni un solo caramelo, ni siquiera sus hermanos mayores, lo mejor era no llevarle la contra a su padre y el arcángel menor estaba cansado de aquello.

"Vamos Luci, dame un solo dulce y no te pediré nada más"

"Sabes que estas castigado, no puedo darte nada"

"Porfavor, hare lo que tú me pidas"

"Que no, sí papá se entera que te di un solo dulce me castigara a mi"

"Porfavor Porfavor Porfavor"

"No y deja de molestar"

"Esto es una estupidez ¡Tú eres un estúpido!"

"Gabriel no me hables así, discúlpate"

Lucifer sabía la desesperación de su hermanito por conseguir un caramelo, pero no la comprendía, es decir ¡era solo un maldito dulce! Gabriel podía estar un mes sin dulces.

"¡Oblígame estúpido!" grito Gabriel molesto y, para el colmo, dándole una patada a Lucifer en la espinilla.

"¡Ow!" Lucifer salto tomando su pie por el dolor, su hermanito siempre había sido fuerte cuando quería, pero no lo toleraría "¡Gabriel!"

Lucifer extendió sus alas molesto y una ola de gracia atravesó el cielo, un par de relámpagos cayeron y Gabriel sabía que su hermano estaba molesto pero no le importaba, él quería un solo caramelo ¿Por qué nadie quería dárselo?

"¡No eres un novato! ¡Compórtate!"

"¡Púdrete Lucifer!"

"Te lo advierto Gabriel…"

"Te lo advierto Gabriel" interrumpió el arcángel más joven imitando la voz de Lucifer

"¡Suficiente!" Lucifer saltó encima de Gabriel dándole un golpe en la cara.

En ese momento todos los ángeles a su alrededor se detuvieron observando la pelea entre los arcángeles, una voz se escuchó haciendo temblar el lugar.

" **Suficiente los dos, Lucifer y Gabriel a la sala del trono ahora"**

Lucifer se detuvo a medio camino de darle otro golpe a Gabriel mientras que el arcángel más pequeño estaba jalándole el cabello y varias plumas de sus alas a Lucifer en defensa, se detuvieron aun molestos queriendo ignorar la voz molesta de su padre.

" **¡Ahora!"**

Ese grito los asusto de verdad, Lucifer se puso de pie ignorando a Gabriel abriendo sus alas, se dirigió a la sala del trono en ese momento, Gabriel miro a su alrededor, la mejilla le dolía por el golpe, se puso de pie mirando a los ángeles asustados, era verdad, ahora notaba su error, su padre estaba molesto de verdad.

Gabriel llegó a la sala del trono después de Lucifer, como siempre apareció en medio de la sala donde no había nadie más que ellos y para su sorpresa Lucifer estaba sobre la rodilla de su padre siendo reprendido por el mismo, eso le dio un escalofrió.

"¿Qué les he dicho sobre las peleas Lucifer?" pregunto entregando un par de duros golpes

"P-Pero Gabriel fue…"reprimió un sollozo el arcángel mayor.

"Eso no fue lo que pregunte ¿Quieres que traiga el cinturón?"

"Nooo nos dijiste que no peleáramos p-porfavor no con tu cinturón"

Su padre miro a Lucifer y luego a Gabriel que acababa de llegar, puso de pie a Lucifer quien de inmediato se froto el trasero, su padre tenía una mano dura y odiaba ese sentimiento.

"¿Qué le tienes que decir a tu hermano?"

Lucifer miro hacia atrás, Gabriel había llegado mirando asustado aquella escena, el arcángel mayor desvió la mirada llena de lágrimas.

"L-Lo siento Gabe, no d-debí golpearte"

"Lucifer, si vuelves a golpear así a uno de tus hermanos te aseguro que usare el cinturón tan duro en ti que no podrás sentarte sin recordarlo"

"Si papá ¿Puedo irme?"

"Aun no pequeño"

Su padre se puso de pie de su asiento caminando hacia Gabriel quien inmediatamente llevo sus manos para cubrirse de cualquier ataque.

"Gabriel, tu hermano no debió de golpearte así pero tú no debiste llevarlo a ese extremo"

El arcángel menor conocía ese tono, era el mismo tono de cuando hacía algo muy malo, trago amargamente mirando fijamente a su padre.

"P-pero papá yo…"

"Silencio Gabriel, es mi turno de hablar" continuo "Has estado molestando a todos tus hermanos, Mikey me ha dicho que lo has llevado al extremo de molestarse y estar de mal humor con todos porque no dejabas de molestarlo y Raph me dijo lo mismo pero no he tomado medidas contra ti dejándote algo de libertad pero lo que has hecho hoy es mi limite"

Gabriel noto con miedo como su padre saco un cinturón de detrás de él, era horrible, tener la edad para sentir el ardor del cinturón y lo peor era que ya lo había experimentado y no quería volver a sentirlo.

El arcángel menor negó con la cabeza retrocediendo unos pasos aun con las manos protegiendo su pobre trasero.

"No porfavor no papá, lo siento no volveré a molestar a ninguno de mis hermanos pero no porfavor"

"Te he consentido mucho hijo mío dejándote molestar a todos tus hermanos haciendo que no lo notaba pero que insultes y golpees a tus hermanos no lo tolerare así que sí, veremos si mi cinturón puede volver a recordarte no pelear con tus hermanos"

"No papá ¿Qué hay de Luci? Él también me golpeo y es mayor"

Lucifer le miró con traición, Gabriel intentaba salvarse metiéndolo en una situación peor a él, se froto su propio dolor en el trasero intentando quitarlo, la mano de su padre dolía sí, pero él, que tenía el record de peleas con Miguel, había sentido el cinturón demasiadas veces y hacia todo lo posible por no volver a sentirlo.

"Hijo, Lucifer se contuvo lo suficiente para no hacerte daño de verdad, ya lo castigue por haberte golpeado en lugar de tomar la situación con responsabilidad como mayor que es pero tú, mi pequeño arcángel lo iniciaste todo"

"P-Pero tú dices que no importa quién lo comience"

"Esta vez sí importa pequeño"

Tomo a Gabriel por la mano haciéndole caminar o casi arrastrando al arcángel de regreso a su silla, se sentó colocando a Gabriel de boca abajo en su regazo, Gabriel no se contuvo y comenzó a retorcerse y balancear las piernas.

Su padre levanto el cinturón bajándolo con fuerza, Gabriel dio un salto aullando por el ardor, Lucifer observó casi sintiéndolo él mismo.

No estaba contento y después de un buen rato sobre la rodilla de su padre se lo demostró a Gabriel, estaba llorando amargamente cuando el cinturón volvió a bajar sobre su pobre trasero desnudo ahora de un rojo cereza.

"La última vez quise evitar corregirte castigándote sin tus dulces pero has empujado mi mano tú mismo"

Gabriel no pudo contestar entre sus sollozo, incluso el mismo Lucifer seguía llorando de ver a su hermanito en esa posición sintiendo él mismo aquel dolor sin recibirlo, estaba a punto de intentar convencer a su padre que era suficiente cuando su padre soltó el cinturón tirándolo a su lado recogiendo al arcángel sollozante de su regazo abrazándolo con amor.

Gabriel continuó su llanto por otro rato más hasta que fue calmándose poco a poco gracias al consuelo de su padre.

"M-Me dueleee"

"Lo sé pequeño, pero fue bien merecido"

"Lo sientooo no volveré a hacerlo"

"Espero que le pidas disculpas a tu hermano mayor"

"Lo siento Luuu"

Su padre miro a Lucifer el cual se acercó uniéndose al abrazo.

"Shh calla pequeño, no debí golpearte de esa manera, para la próxima yo te daré una buena tunda si llegas a golpearme"

"Si los dos vuelven a pelearse a golpes les aseguro que los tomare a ambos un buen rato con mi mano y luego usare el cinturón en ambos, detesto que peleen de esa manera, son hermanos y los hermanos se aman y ayudan no se golpean e insultan"

"E-Escuchaste Luci, para la otra ayúdame dándome un dulce"

Swat

"¡Ow! ¡Que era broma papá!"


End file.
